


The Daughter Who Lost It All

by Spacemadre



Series: Drabbles For Gabriella Reyes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), all this sad shit, i have like one fluff written for her, that i will post becasue i am a horrible person, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemadre/pseuds/Spacemadre
Summary: Based off a comic for Gabriel's death which hurt me in the feels so i decided to put Gabriella's own input on losing her father.The comic is by the user ufficiosulretro on tumblr since the link doesn't work ;-;





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those who haven’t left yet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278697) by ufficiosulretro. 



> Use to be titled: Pain

**_How could he do this_ ** was the only thing that had come across her head when they told her he was named responsible  for the HQ exploding. She hid away behind the building as Jesse left before she actually came out. Gabriella noticed how tears fell down his face as he passed by, and she almost wanted to reach out and hug him. To comfort the man who was like a brother to her, but Gabriella forced herself to stay hidden until he left before she moved to stand in front of the grave. All Gabriella felt was the empty feeling of knowing she was the daughter of a dead man, it hurt to much for her to bear as her knees gave out, as she stared at the gravestone in front of her. 

  
  
  


_ “Here lies _

_ Gabriel Reyes _

_ Commander _

_ Blackwatch” _

 

Sobs broke out of her as she let the emotions she so desperately tried to keep at bay left. Shifting that so her knees were to her chest Gabriella continued to blankly stare at the headstone as tears continued to fall.The rain continued to pour making her clothes and hand soaking wet but that didn’t matter to Gabriella, nothing mattered to her anymore. The dog tags that laid on top of her heart suddenly felt heavy, and as her hand moved to clutch it her eyes closed for a moment. Gabriella would be deployed soon, leaving behind her dream of becoming a medic to become a solider, to learn how to shoot a gun something she never wanted to do. 

 

Gabriella stood up after she placed a kiss on the tombstone with her fingers, and she looked at the tombstone one last time not knowing that from rooftop of the building Ana Anamari was watching her while from inside the building Jack Morrison was doing the same both having tears in their eyes just as she did.


End file.
